I Love It
I Love It è una canzone di Icona Pop ''insieme a Charli XCX'' presente nell'episodio Tutto o niente della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantata dalle Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni. E' la seconda canzone cantata dalle nuove direzioni alle 2013 Campionato Regionale del Centro Occidente. E' stata cantata dopo Hall of Fame ed prima di Tutto o niente. I ragazzi lasciano il palco e le ragazze rientrano con Brittany, Kitty, Tina e Unique e Marley e Sugar cantano di sottofondo. Nel mezzo della canzone, tutti le Nuove Direzioni sono sul palco, ballando e cantando. Santana e Emma sono sedute tra il pubblico, godendo la canzone. Il pubblico applaude alla fine della canzone. Testo della canzone: Kitty e Tina: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany e Tina con le ragazze delle ND: I don't care, I love it I don't care Brittany con le ragazze delle ND: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany, Tina e Kitty le ragazze delle ND: I don't care, I love it I don't care Unique con Brittany le ragazze delle ND: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch! Tina e Kitty le ragazze delle ND: I love it! I love it! Tina e Kitty: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany, Tina e Kitty le ragazze delle ND: I don't care, I love it I don't care, I love it, I love it I don't care, I love it I don't care Unique con Brittany e le ragazze delle ND: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch Tina e Kitty con le ragazze delle ND: I don't care, I love it I don't care, I love it, I love it I don't care, I love it I don't care, I love it, I love it I don't care I love it Curiosità: *E' stata utilizzata nel trailer di Girl Most Likely, il film con Darren Criss. Errori: *Le ragazze dopo aver detto il rigo "I don't care" sono al centro del palco, due secondi dopo sono nelle scalinate dietro. Video: Navigazione en:I Love Itde:I Love Ites:I Love Itfr:I Love It Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2013 Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four